I've Got Nothing
by FallenAngel218
Summary: In his heart he wants her to stay, but he knows he can't stop her from leaving. Songfic.


**Summary:** In his heart he wants her to stay, but he knows he can't stop her from leaving.

**Pairings:** Gibbs/Diane or Fornell/Diane – your choice. This is a nameless fic.

**Note:**This will be a songfic, based on Darius Rucker's **I've Got Nothing**. I've never been married, and honestly do not know the first thing about divorce. I'm writing based on my observations of others who have gone through divorce. I hope I do not butcher the subject.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any NCIS characters or original storylines. Lyrics were borrowed from . I do not own any rights to Darius Rucker or his music. I'll leave that to him. I'm just feeding my muse.

_It's my third cup of coffee, the fifth time I said I'm sorry  
The sun slowly peeking through the glass, says we've been up all night_

He sat at the kitchen table, watching her go through his kitchen cupboards. The cup of coffee he gripped was getting cold. Neither of them had slept. She had wanted to work things out. He, on the other hand, was stoic and indecisive about the whole thing. He thought she'd cool off by morning, and they'd go about their day, as usual. What was happening now wasn't unexpected, but he didn't think it would happen this soon.

She took out each individual glass and mug, plate and bowl, examining each one before placing it in the box on the counter. She was being purposefully meticulous, just to piss him off. He just sat at the table, watching. She packed away good china, a delicate tea set they'd received as a wedding gift, and other things she was sure he wouldn't miss. As she reached in to pull a set of champagne flutes from the cupboard, her arm hit a ceramic gravy boat on the top shelf. It fell to the countertop, smashing into pieces. She briefly looked at him apologetically. She'd heard him say it had belonged to his mother once upon a time, and had been used for many thanksgivings.

He didn't even blink as she swept the pieces into a paper bag and set it carefully on the counter. It was just a gravy boat, after all, wasn't it?

_I watch you pack your things; You look down at your ring  
Slowly slip off and then lay it on our bed_

She moved around the house, picking and choosing things she wanted to take with her. She had a tote in every room, ready to fill it up. After practically ransacking the hall closet and the bathroom, she finally made it to the bedroom. As she took her clothes from the hangers, he sat on the end of the bed, running his finger over his wedding ring. A part of him wondered if she would have chosen to stay, had he done things differently. Another part may have been glad she was leaving.

She put the last of her clothes into the tote next to the closet, and turned around to face him. She fingered the white gold wedding band on her finger before slipping it off. Eyes on him, she gently set it down on the bed. He dropped his eyes and looked away.

_You're almost at the door, and you stop and turn around  
Your eyes are begging me, Please say something right now_

He helped her load the U-Haul pickup she'd rented ahead of time. She'd been planning this for a while now. He was silent the entire time. When it was finished, she came back into the house to get her purse. He watched her pick it up from the spot next to the couch, where she always left it. This was it.

She stopped at the door and turned around. He was standing behind her, holding the door open. She could see hurt in his eyes, but she saw other things as well. She was definitely making the right decision. The separation paperwork had been drawn up and served to him. Her new apartment was ready for her. It was time to move on. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She gave it a quick squeeze. His eyes fluttered closed for a brief second at the contact.

Then, she was gone.

And he couldn't think of a damned thing to say to make her stay.

_I got nothing, No magic words  
To stop your leaving, I can't end this hurt  
I'm just blank…I'm staring into space  
Praying please please let me think of something  
'Cause if you go… I got nothing_


End file.
